


Share a Coke

by betawhitewolf



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Jack finds a fun way to tell Mark he likes him





	Share a Coke

Jack chuckled picking up the can of coke reading it out loud “share a coke with your crush” Jacked hummed grinning as a idea formed in his head.

“i was gonna tell him anyway, might as well make it fun” he thought grabbing a monster for himself and a milky way. 

~le time skip~ 

Jack smirked when he saw Mark at the convention center already surrounded by fans. Waltzing up to mark Jack dropped the coke into Marks hand and walked over to his booth happily talking to the couple of fans who were there. 

Mark raised a eyebrow staring down at the coke can. after reading the can confusion painted across his face at what it said. He defiantly was going to talk to Jack about this later 

~another time skip cause im lazy af~

Mark confronted Jack when they got back to the hotel “Thanks for the coke, but why did you get me that one?” 

“Thought it was the best way to tell you” Jack responded nonchalantly.

Mark stared Jack down for a minuet before he grinned and walked off leaving Jack to stare after him with confusion. 

The next day at con Mark gave Jack a coke can that said ‘share a coke with your boyfriend’

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, this is one of my old tumblr fics, i hope you enjoyed it!! have a great day ^~^


End file.
